Mirada
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Lucy Marina y Anais vuelven a ver a los dueños de sus pensamientos despues de un tiempo una gran sorpresa tienen para todos.


Mirada

**Mirada**

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

**Lita Wellington**

¡Lucy estas lista!

Si, vamos Maciel.

Lucy, cumplió uno de sus sueños terminar la preparatoria junto con Marina y Anaís, este era una instituto particular pero gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y a la ayuda de sus amigas todas terminaron sus estudios en la misma preparatoria. Han transcurrido cuatro años desde que Lucy, Marina y Anaís fueron a Céfiro y destruyeron a Devonair y al mismo tiempo estar tranquilas con ellas mismas después de lo sucedido a la Princesa Esmeralda y Zagato.

Mientras Lucy salía con su hermano Maciel rumbo a la fiesta de graduación, una gran nostalgia invadía todo su ser, instintivamente tomo el medallón que una vez Latís le dio en el jardín del palacio, lo guardaba con mucho cariño y siempre recordaba todas sus vivencias como guerrera mágica, pronto ingresaría a la Universidad de Tokio para estudiar Pedagogía. Marina deseaba estudiar para abogada (con el carácter que tiene le queda a la perfección) y Anaís estudiaría para Física-Química. Las tres hicieron sus exámenes respectivos y por obra del destino estarían nuevamente juntos en la Universidad.

Maciel sabía de la existencia del medallón y guardaba el secreto de su hermana.

Hermanita no pensé que fueras tan bonita- dijo el joven para sacarla de su mutismo.

Gracias, pero no me avergüences-Lucy se ruborizo por el halago de su hermano.

Sabes una cosa Lucy, esta noche serás la sensación de la fiesta.

Lucy solo le dirigió una gran sonrisa, ella se encontraba muy contenta por la reunión.

Como es costumbre cada año visitan la Torre de Tokio, para recordar sus vivencias como guerreras de aquel mundo fantástico. Siempre preguntándose como estarán los habitantes de Céfiro y aquellos que les robaron el corazón y quienes recuerdan con gran amor y melancolía.

Llegando a la fiesta Maciel pago el taxi y se dirigieron a la entrada principal del salón en el lugar se encontraban Marina y Anaís.

Lucy, Lucy aquí estamos- gritándole al unísono.

Marina, Anaís- acercándose rápidamente a ellas.

Luces muy bonita Lucy- dijo Marina, la joven pelirroja llevaba un vestido de talle largo con una pequeña orquídea del lado derecho de uno de los tirantes de su vestido, lo que mas llamo la atención a sus amigas era que llevaba consigo el medallón de Latís.

Opino lo mismo de ustedes- Lucy admiraba la ropa tan elegante de sus amigas siendo ellas hijas de familia importantes en esa ocasión debían lucir como unas princesas.

Anaís luce un vestido verde con una chalina del mismo tono, su pelo lo lleva recogido en un moño muy coqueto, unos pendientes y una cadena con una esmeralda completaban su atuendo.

Marina luce un vestido azul satinado el cual se amolda perfectamente a su definida figura y unos guantes blancos, se veía realmente bonita sus amigas se sorprendieron por el gran gusto al vestir de Marina y ahora no debía ser la excepción.

Es mejor que entremos, ya debe de haber empezado el baile y nosotras seguimos aquí, tenemos toda la noche para disfrutarla- una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Anaís mientras se encaminaban al salón.

Buenas Noches a todas, Lucy pasaré por ti a la 1:00 A.M.- dijo Maciel.

Si esta bien aquí te estaré esperando.

Las parejas van llegando y algunos sin ellas principalmente algún corazón roto, pero al ver a nuestras amigas en su mesa reservada aquella congoja quedo en segundo plano.

Muchos discutían para tener la compañía de aquellas jóvenes, ellas se divertían platicando de temas sin gran relevancia y disfrutar de la noche que apenas empezaba.

Solo que en cierto momento Anaís sintió que se ahogaba en aquel ambiente e instintivamente se toco la cabeza en señal de fastidió.

Te sientes bien Anaís- pregunto angustiada Marina.

Si, solo es un simple mareo es mejor que salga un momento al jardín y veras que pronto estaré de regreso, dile a Lucy que no desaire a Koji en la próxima pieza sino me enojare mucho con ella.

Claro yo le diré, tu vete tranquila.

Anaís no encontraba una respuesta lógica a su malestar, llegó a una zona rodeada de árboles y respiro el aire puro del lugar. Pasaron unos segundos y una suave brisa levantó algunas hojas en un pequeño remolino. Anaís atrajo hacia ella su chalina para darse calor y así no tener frío. De pronto una palabras brotaron de sus labios.

Paris, como me gustaría ver tu rostro aunque sea una vez mas, me haces tanta falta- una pequeña lagrima ilumino su rostro, solo que esta fue dejada en el olvido escucho un pequeño ruido cerca de unos arbustos y lentamente se acerco al lugar.

Hayyyyyyy que es esto- grito desesperada porque un animal callo en sus brazos, solo que al siguiente segundo callo aquel aroma y suavidad lo recordaba perfectamente bien.

Nicona, eres tu siempre tan sorpresiva, eres tan suavecita y alegre.

Pupu, pupu, pupu- sabemos que es lo único que dice Nicona pero traducido a nuestro idioma damos entender que se alegra de ver de nueva cuenta a Anaís.

Unos ojos curiosos observaban con detenimiento a la joven y aquel extraño se acerco poco a poco a ella, y colocarse tras de ella Nicona brincó hacia aquel extraño para colocarse ahora en sus brazos.

Hola Anaís.

La joven quedó estupefacta al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ella, giro para mirarlo cara a cara.

París, pero...

Shhhhh, no digas nada- se acerco a ella colocando su dedo indice en sus labios- deja verte eres muy bonita- Anaís solo asintió con la cabeza dándole las gracias tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle y ahora se quedaba muda.

Te preguntas ¿Qué hago aquí?, verdad.

Sí

La situación de Céfiro ahora es estable desde que Lucy anulo el sistema del pilar, casi todo a vuelto a la normalidad.

Como que casi todo- pregunto Anaís.

Sabes que la vida de cada habitante de Céfiro se rige por medio del corazón, solo que el mio se quedo con el tuyo desde el día que regresaste a tu mundo.

Nicona es el portal entre ambos mundos y gracias a la ayuda de Guruclef me tienes aquí, espero no haber perturbado tu paz.

Siempre en sus plegarias Anaís deseaba volver a ver a París una vez más y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar pero esta vez era de alegría.

París, siempre espere este momento, quise regresar a Céfiro solo que algo dentro de mi me decía que debía esperar.-Nicona dejo los brazos de París para desaparecer al siguiente segundo, era la oportunidad de Anaís, corrió abrazar al joven y el rodeo su cintura con una gran ternura.

Lo se, yo también lo esperaba con una ansia infinita, ahora no pienso dejarte ir por nada del mundo.-París deshizo el abrazo y con ambas manos levantó el rostro de la joven.- No llores, no me gusta verte así, mi dulce guerrera mágica.

Al termino de estas palabras París beso los labios de Anaís y ella rodeo con sus manos el cuello del joven príncipe.

Vemos una Marina muy molesta observando cada segundo el gran reloj que se encuentra en el salón.

Siempre es lo mismo y ahora que es mi graduación no me tiene ni un poquito de consideración- Marina se encontraba sumamente irritada.

No te desesperes, debe de haber tenido algún contratiempo- dijo Lucy mientras le ofrecía una copa de ponche a su desesperada amiga.

Gracias, ahora no le creeré ninguna excusa siempre es lo mismo, antes de venir me dijo que nos encontraría en la entrada del salón pero es hora que no llega, ya soy cerca de las 9:00 p.m.

Esta bien tu ganas amiga, de todos modos daré una vuelta y si lo encuentro yo misma te lo traigo para que no se pierda en este mar de gente.

Marina ya no pudo decir nada para detenerla, solo vio alejarse a Lucy. Decidió acercase a la mesa donde se encontraba el buffete para comer algo, cuando escucha una voz detrás de ella que le habla gentilmente.

Buenas Noches, señorita, le gustaría bailar conmigo la pieza que sigue.

Al voltear se topo con unos ojos verdes cual bellas esmeraldas a la luz de la luna, ella agradeció aquella invitación gustosa, mientras se dirigían a la pista se escuchaban las notas de Amor en el aire. Muchos envidiaban la suerte del desconocido, como puede ser posible que Marina siendo la joven mas popular del colegio aceptara la invitación de un desconocido. Ella se había negado rotundamente a bailar con sus compañeros diciendo que esperaría a Takeshi su novio.

Disculpa, nunca te había visto eres algún familiar de los invitados.

No, solo vine a buscarte a ti Marina.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- contesto a la defensiva.

Tu misma me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo, ya no te acuerdas.

Es imposible, es la primera vez que te veo.

Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo pero quiero que mires algo.

El joven saco de su saco un guante con una rara joya incrustada en el. Marina se sorprendió mucho y miro nuevamente aquel joven quien le regalo una sonrisa muy linda y la cual era solo para ella.

Eres tu Ascot, que tonta fui al no recordarte, haz cambiado mucho- Marina abrazo al joven y todos los presentes la observaron con extrañeza.

Lo mismo digo de ti Marina, si te viera Caldina te envidiaría eres hermosa, aunque tu carácter sigue siendo el de siempre.

Debería enojarme contigo por lo último que dijiste pero lo tomare como un cumplido de tu parte.- La pieza termino, Marina y Ascot se dirigieron a la mesa que compartía con Lucy y Anaís- Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte y no se por donde empezar. Pero empezare la primera pregunta.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.

Me ayudó Guruclef, abrió un portal entre ambos mundo, por lo tanto estaré contigo tan solo unas horas. Y buena trataré de contestarte todas tus preguntas.

La luz que iluminó el rostro de la joven se mostró melancólico al percatarse de esto Ascot tomo ambas manos de Marina.

Se como te sientes deseas regresar a Céfiro, verdad o me equivoco.

Si, no te puedo engañar extraño a Caldina, Ráfaga, Presea, Tata, Tatra. Además como esta Guruclef.

El esta bien- una punzada de celos estallo en el joven Ascot había ido al mundo de Marina para confesarle abiertamente lo mucho que la ama y en esta ocasión no esperaría que lo viera tan solo como un amigo.

¡Hola mi amor! Disculpa por llegar tarde. Tuve un contratiempo.-Era Takeshi el novio de Marina quien la abrazaba tratando de que ella no se enojara mas de lo que estaba.

Me imagino tu contratiempo- se soltó bruscamente del abrazó y tomando la mano de Ascot- Ven vamos al jardín no quiero que me arruinen el resto de la noche.

Takeshi al ver la reacción de su novia la levantó de un solo golpe de su silla.

Y este quien es ¿porqué le hablas con tanta familiaridad?.

No contestaré ninguna pregunta tuya y es mejor que me dejes en paz te quedo claro- soltándose violentamente.

Ya veo me acabas de reemplazar pero no se va a poder tu eres mi novia y estarás conmigo te guste o no- su enojado novio tomo ambas manos de la joven y la beso bruscamente.

Déjala en paz, no quiere saber nada de ti- dijo Ascot parándose de su asiento.

Y a ti quien te invitó, además tu no eres de aquí es mejor que te largues de inmediato.

No me voy, además conozca a Marina mejor que tu y no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto.

La música paro, todos esperaban pleito en la fiesta. Ascot levantó unos centímetros del suelo al mequetrefe para decirle cerca del oído.

Creo que fui lo mas cortes contigo pero al no ver respuesta tuya ahora veras lo que te sucederá y como si fuera un trapo viejo lo aventó a la mesa de al lado toda las copas cayeron encima de él

Takeshi se levanto algo aturdido del golpe recibido y arreglándose su traje miro enérgicamente a Marina-Tu ganas en esta ocasión, me iré solo recuerda que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

Eso lo veremos-respondió Marina muy decidida.

Takeshi salió de inmediato del salón y tropezó con Lucy, ella se alegró de verlo y llevarlo con su amiga pero él se veía tan molesto y desaliñado que nunca respondió el saludo cortes de la joven pelirroja.

¿Qué raro? Debe de haber discutido como siempre con Marina, ese par nunca cambiará.- Lucy sintió detrás de ella que alguien la miraba con mucha insistencia, al voltear no vio a nadie y mejor decidió regresar con sus amigas al llegar observo que la mesa estaba vacia.

No te preocupes por Marina ella acaba de salir al jardín con un joven muy guapo, discutió acaloradamente con Takeshi y el desconocido la defendió con gran interés.-dijo una de sus compañeras de clases.

Gracias Megumi, pero iré a buscarla además estoy muy preocupada por la tardanza de Anaís.

No te preocupes por ellas por que no bailas conmigo la siguiente pieza- uno de sus compañeros la llevo a la pista y empezaron a bailar gustosamente.

Ascot y Marina empezaron a caminar por una pequeña vereda rodeada por un lago artificial en el cual se encontraban peces de diferentes colores, mientras llegaban a una pequeña banca para sentarse la primera en hacerlo fue Marina mientras un rayo de luz ilumino a Ascot y este regresaba a su ropa original la cual todos conocemos.

No se como los habitantes de tu planeta puedan usar ese tipo de vestimenta que ahoga- Ascot se sentó aun lado de Marina.

Es la costumbre, pero cada quien tiene su estilo y a mi me gusta mucho el tuyo.

Gracias.

Ascot desde que te vi por última vez quise pedirte perdón, por algo que nunca debí decirte- Marina dijo cabizbaja.

A que te refieres tu no haz hecho nada que me ofenda- tomándole ambas manos.

Si recuerda las palabras que me dijiste antes de luchar contra las hermanas de Zizeta, me confesaste tu amor y yo solo te vi como un amigo nada más, además me ayudaste en muchas ocasiones.

Tu debes perdonarme por mi atrevimiento, se perfectamente bien que amas a Guruclef y yo era un estorbo para ambos que mejor quise guardar el gran que te tengo, pero gracias a la intervención de Caldina me apoyo en todo y por eso confese mi amor por ti, aunque después me dolió mucho tu negativa.

Tienes razón Ascot yo amaba a Guruclef, el fue muy bueno conmigo, pero dejando pasar algún tiempo vi que estaba equivocada respecto a mis sentimientos hacia él, si viste el joven que golpeaste hace unos minutos es mi novio mas bien ahora es mi ex-novio ya que no lo amo verdaderamente.

Y si no lo amabas porque estabas con él- mirándola a los ojos buscando una respuesta definitva.

Necesitaba la protección de alguien quien alguna vez me brindó desinteresadamente y ahora no lo necesito porque la persona que realmente quiero esta conmigo.

Marina, yo...

No digas nada Ascot solo deseo que me abraces, cuando regrese a mi mundo medite mucho mis sentimientos hacia ti y me di cuenta que Guruclef me atraía como un amigo y que tu habías robado mi corazón desde el primer momento que te conocí.

Yo nunca olvidaré que tu cambiaste mi vida desde aquella ocasión- Ascot abrazó a Marina dulcemente y la atrajo hacia él para protegerla como siempre lo había hecho. El estaba verdaderamente feliz de saber que Marina corresponde a sus sentimientos.

Sabes una cosa Ascot me gustaría regresar a Céfiro una vez más- Marina observo, la gran alegría de Ascot e impulsivamente lo beso para así sellar que sus sentimientos hacia él eran bien correspondidos.

Después de aquel beso ambos seguían abrazados no saben cuanto tiempo permanecieron así y prefirieron continuar caminando, Marina estaba muy emocionada preguntando todo lo posible de Céfiro y Ascot respondiendo con ahínco.

Lucy logró escapar por un momento de la fiesta mientras caminaba por el jardín hacía una gran fuente que se encontraba a medio patio. La fuente tenía forma de sirena con dos delfines a ambos lados de aquella escultura. Nuevamente se percató que alguien la observaba con cierto interés, volteo rápidamente y no vió a nadie. Una brisa fría inundaba el lugar, Lucy se abrazó a si misma para darse calor, en esta ocasión nunca se percato que alguien se acercaba a ella, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo sintió que alguien le colocaba una capa en sus hombros, al girar para agradecer el detalle descubrió con gran alegría quien era. Ella quiso proliferar alguna palabra pero aquella persona la atrajo para abrazarla con gran dulzura. Pasaron varios minutos y el silencio fue lo único existente sus corazones palpitaban al unísono.

Hola Lucy

Latís, no puedo creer que este aquí, de verdad eres tú o mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada.

Si, soy yo- una leve sonrisa ilumino el rostro serio del apuesto caballero.

Lucy lloró de felicidad al tenerlo frente a frente, el medallón era el único recuerdo que tenía de él y lo cuidaba con mucho amor.

Todavía lo conservas- Latís tomo con su mano derecha el medallón.

Sí, siempre lo llevo conmigo a todos lados.

Latís la observaba minuciosamente en su memoria recordaba a una niña juguetona, suspicaz pero además con una gran fuerza de voluntad admirable y ahora veía que aquella niña dejo de serlo, para convertirse en una hermosa mujer era mas alta, admiró la belleza de su cabello, además de toparse con unas niñas rojizas que brillaban intensamente con la luz de luna.

Lucy puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Latís mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca cerca de la fuente.

Por supuesto que sí- contesto gustosa.

Volverías una vez más a Céfiro.

Si, es lo que mas deseo en el mundo. Todos estos años he anhelado regresar, solo que mi corazón me indicaba que debía esperar y creo que ha llegado el momento.

Todos en Céfiro te extrañan aunque hayas anulado el sistema del pilar ellos te consideran como la representante de nuestro planeta y además, he venido a entregarte algo que tu debes tener- Latís le entrega a Lucy un anillo con un rubí incrustado.

Toma.

Lucy observó con detenimiento el anillo nuevamente miro que aquel rostro frío de Latís era iluminado por una gran sonrisa.

¿A que se debe todo esto?

Quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo para siempre, en caso de que tenga una negativa tuya yo entiendo somos de mundos diferentes, pero como una vez te dije yo te amo. Y este anillo significa que nuestros corazones están unidos. Latís coloco en el dedo anular de Lucy el anillo y los minutos que siguieron fueron eternos, Lucy se encontraba en una lucha interna si permanecer con su familia o estar con el gran amor de su vida. Ella se levantó de aquella banca y miro al cielo observando las estrellas y la luna en el firmamento, volteo para observar a Latis y de su boca salieron unas palabras.

Yo también te amo Latís y si quiero regresar contigo para siempre, mi hermano Maciel sabe de la existencia del medallón y parte de mis aventuras el siempre me ha apoyado y ahora no será la excepción. Ella se acercó lentamente al dueño de su corazón para agradecer aquel gesto de su parte pero sintió que algo caía a sus manos.

Pupu, pupu, pupu

Nicona- levantándola en los aires- continuas siendo tan suavecita.

Pupu, pupu, pupu- soltandose de los brazos de Lucy para posarse en los de Latís.

Nicona y Guruclef nos trajeron

Como que nos trajeron, explícame.

Si París y Ascot vinieron conmigo y además se encuentra...

Latís ya no pudo continuar la frase Ascot, Marina, Paris y Anaís se acercaban a ellos.

Hola Lucy me da gusto de verte nuevamente- dijo París.

También me alegra en verlos- Acercándose a París y poderlo abrazar para después hacer lo mismo con Ascot.

Marina y Anaís observaron el anillo de Lucy.

Lucy creo que haz aceptado regresar a Céfiro verdad- dijo Anaís.

Si ¿por qué?

¿Por qué también nosotras hemos aceptado regresar?- Marina extendió su mano para que Lucy admirara el anillo que le dio Ascot a diferencia del de Lucy este llevaba un zafiro incrustado y observó que Anaís lucía un anillo con una esmeralda.

Todavía están a tiempo de arrepentirse y permanecer en su mundo- dijo Ascot con un dejo de tristeza.

No estamos arrepentidas si queremos estar con ustedes- dijo Lucy.

Aunque ahora que podemos decirle a nuestros padres siempre han esperado que terminemos una carrera universitaria, pero yo deseo estar con París.- dijo Anaís.

No se preocupen tengo un mensajero importante.

¿A quien te refieres Latís?- dijo Lucy muy confundida.

En ese momento Maciel el hermano de Lucy se encontraba junto a ellos y llevaba a Nicona en brazos.

Hola hermanita creo que llegue muy temprano verdad.

Pues tienes razón.

Te diré un secreto hermanita, en la ocasión que me platicaste de tus aventuras no creí ninguna palabra tuya, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente y en cierta ocasión mientras caminaba por el parque me tropecé con este conejito, bueno de conejo no tiene nada pero en fin una luz me iluminó por completo y me encontré en un gran salón en ese momento comprendí que todo lo que me dijiste no era mentira hable con el gran mago de ese mundo maravilloso de nombre Guruclef.

Me pidió que su secreto fuera difundido a nuestras familias, para que el día que vinieran Latís, París y Ascot por ustedes no se sintieran tristes y permitieran que ustedes fueran felices. Gracias a la ayuda de Nicona y a su piedra mágica, Saturno, Cameo, los padres de Marina, los padres de Anaís y su hermana Lulú permitieron que fueran felices y que nunca las olvidarían. Ahora ha llegado el momento del adiós.

Hermano porque nunca me lo dijiste- Lucy abrazó a su hermano con gran fuerza.

Me lo pidió Guruclef.

Creo que es hora de volver a Céfiro- dijo París.

Lucy no te preocupes, siempre anhelamos regresar y ahora estaremos con aquellos que robaron nuestro corazón, somos de mundos diferentes pero un ser divino no quiere privarnos de la felicidad definitiva- dijo Marina mientras tomaba el brazo de Ascot.

Si tienes razón es hora de partir.

Nicona se soltó de los brazos de Maciel y esta abrió un gran portal Lucy, Marina, Anaís observaron con gran deleite el gran mundo de Céfiro un cielo azul, sus montañas flotantes y los mares inmensos. A los lejos observaron el palacio de Céfiro.

Adiós hermano cuídate mucho- dándole el último adiós a su hermano- pero prometo regresar a verlos.

No te preocupes hermanita yo se que lo harán.

Y así Lucy, Marina, Anaís, junto con Latís, Ascot y París traspasaron aquel gran portal y este se cerró ante los ojos de Maciel que era el único presente y guardián de aquel nuevo secreto y una mirada triste ilumino su rostro para luego que esa mirada se trasformara en una gran felicidad.

Muchas primaveras, veranos, otoños e inviernos han transcurrido, Maciel citó a todos los involucrados del gran secreto de aquellas jóvenes en el parque principal de Tokio eran alrededor de las 18:00 hrs y todos estaban en la expectativa de una gran visita, nuevamente se abrió un portal entre ambos mundos y de este salieron Lucy; Marina y Anaís para abrazar a sus seres queridos y llorar con ellos con suma alegría.

Hermanos me alegró de verlos de nuevo- dijo Lucy a sus hermanos quienes ya eran hombres casados, pero siempre recordando a su hermana.

Te ves muy bien Lucy con esta vestimenta aunque es algo rara pero siempre te verás muy bonita.

Gracias Maciel.

Deseo conocer al hombre que te ha hecho tan feliz hermana- Saturno a su querida hermana.

Si en un momento estará aquí.

Papá, Mamá- los extrañe mucho pero a la vez soy muy feliz- dijo Marina mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

Yo también te extrañe hija, pero veo que algo nuevo invade tu vida no es así- la madre de Marina la observaba fijamente a sus grandes ojos y descubrió que no estaba equivocada.

Si mamá tienes mucha razón.

Anaís hermana, gracias a dios estas bien- era Lulú hermana de Anaís quien la abrazó con fuerza.

Me alegre verte hermanita, pero mira te ves muy bonita- Anaís observo que Lulú lucía una bata de maternidad.

Si, gracías, aunque creo que algo me estas ocultando hermanita, dime que es.

Ya lo veras en un momento viene París.

Nuevamente el portal se abrió y de este surgieron tres adultos y tres pequeños quienes abrazaron a nuestras amigas con gran alegría y todos se sorprendieron en la forma que lo hicieron diciendo mamá, mamá, mamá.

Lucy se acercó a Latís para presentárselo a sus hermanos.

Cameo, Maciel, Saturno, él es Latís siempre espero el momento de conocerlos y pedirle una disculpa por su atrevimiento.

No tengo que perdonarlo, si él te ha hecho muy feliz con eso es suficiente- dijo Saturno tomando la palabra como hermano mayor y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Y tu quien eres no te conozco- fue la pregunta de Cameo quien observo a una pequeña pelirroja y con grandes ojos negros.

Mi nombre es Renacer y soy hija de Lucy y Latís.

Entonces, tu eres mi sobrina verdad- dijo Maciel.

Si así es- la niña hizo una reverencia como una verdadera princesa.

También sucedía lo mismo con los padres de Marina.

Ya sabía que mi sexto sentido no me fallaba pero ahora no soy madre ahora soy abuela.

Y tu como te llamas pequeño- pregunto el padre de Marina mientras cargaba al pequeño de unos cinco años aproximadamente.

Mi nombre es Thames y me da gusto conocerte abuelo.

Lágrimas de felicidad invadieron a los padres de Marina mientras abrazaban a su hija y nieto.

Ascot solo observaba aquella escena no era necesarias las palabras en ese momento Marina tomaba la mano de él para darle las gracias.

Señor, Señora yo siempre cuidare a su hija y Thames desea pasar un tiempo con ustedes para conocerlos.

En serio, que bien veras Thames que nos divertiremos mucho y conocerás muchas cosas.

Gracias abuela.

Lulú te presento a París y Coral mi hija.

Hola Tía Lulú como estas.

Muy bien pequeña.

Heredó la inteligencia de su mamá al igual que su belleza.

París no me avergüences.

No tienes que ponerte así hermana el solo dice la verdad.

Aquel encuentro se convirtió en una gran fiesta pero era el momento de decir adiós, pero con la promesa de volver nuevamente. Lucy tomo la palabra para agradecer aquel recibimiento.

Gracias por venir, se que ahora somos de mundos diferentes pero se que siempre estaremos unidos por nuestros corazones quienes están llenos de amor y ahora que están Coral, Thames y mi hija Renacer nuestras vidas han cambiado, pero prometemos regresar a verlos de nuevo.

Después de aquellas palabras el portal se abrió, las parejas atravesaron aquella luz y el único que quedo fue Thames que siempre deseo conocer el mundo de su mama Marina para después regresar con ellos y contar todas sus anécdotas aunque tuviera cinco años aparentaba mas edad.

Latís el entrego a Thames antes de atravesar el portal una joya.

Thames esta joya te protegerá como una vez lo hizo con mi querida Lucy, esta velara tu sueño y dentro de un tiempo Ascot vendrá por ti. Solo cuídate mucho.

Gracias.

Nuevamente el portal se cerró ahora solo hubo una gran alegría y esperando que algún día regresaran sus seres queridos y saber mas de aquel maravilloso mundo de Céfiro.

FIN.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este minific, siempre desee un final así pero no me arrepiento de haber visto las Guerreras Mágicas y ver como termino la historia. Debería estar trabajando en el tercer capitulo de mi fic de Secretos Distantes pero quise darme un tiempo de descanso y de pronto nació esta historia.

Recibo toda clase de comentarios o reclamos saludos.


End file.
